An Apple for the Teacher
by Talonah
Summary: JA fanfic. As a Jedi Knight, Jaden is now expected to teach a class to the apprentices. It gets even better when Rosh learns he is assigned to Jaden's class.


Notes: Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be so long, I'm splitting it up into two chapters. So, would this be called a...two-shot?

**

* * *

**

**Yavin 4**

Peace. Quiet. Tranquility.

Jedi Knight Jaden Korr knelt by the pool's edge, meditating on the Force. The water trickled past her playfully. Jaden liked the sound of the water. She came here often between missions to rest. And to get away from Rosh.

_Rosh._

Rosh had been an annoying jerk these past few weeks. He had been teasing her mercilessly about losing her Z-95 Headhunter to Togorian pirates. Togorians, no less! It had been a humiliating event.

Jaden had been on her way back to the Academy when a space mine detonated, killing her engines and pulling the ship out of hyperspace. The Togorians pounced. Their warship pulled her snubfighter into their cargo bay and took her captive. It was easy enough to escape from their holding cell ― Jaden was ever grateful for Jedi mind tricks ― but when she reached her ship, the Togorians had already turned it into scrap. The solution to her dilemma was to "borrow" the Togorian warship. She had dropped it and all of its crewmembers at the nearest New Republic base and hitched a ride back to the Academy.

She painfully remembered Rosh's reaction when he had heard the news. A huge grin had speard over his face.

"_Wow, Jaden. This is like the third ship you've wrecked now, huh?"_ Jaden clenched her fists, just from remembering. If Rosh so much as spoke to her again, she was going to suspend him five meters in the air upside down and shake him until his teeth rattled.

_Careful, Jaden. There is no emotion, remember?_

Jaden took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. As the air escaped from her lips, Jaden imagined all her anger and frustration escaping her also. In the space of a few seconds, Jaden was calm again.

She held that peace for a few minutes more, then got up and returned to the Academy.

* * *

**The Jedi Academy**

A sparring class was going on in the courtyard. Jaden gave the students a wide berth, and continued on her way to the Great Temple. Passing Knights and Masters greeted her cordially, and Jaden nodded in return.

"Jaden!" She turned to see Luke Skywalker approaching her. Jaden stopped short and waited until he was within speaking distance.

"Master Skywalker," she said respectfully.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course. I have nothing pressing to attend to at the moment."

"Master Tionne has just been called away from the Academy. I don't expect her to return for a few weeks. There were several classes she was scheduled to teach during that time. I was wondering if _you'd_ like to teach one of them. On any subject you'd like."

Jaden was flabbergasted. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but was unable to speak. When she did finally recover her voice, the words came out high-pitched.

"Master Skywalker?" she squeaked.

"I am aware that you've never taught a class before. So I'll give you a week to prepare your lesson if you accept. I'm willing to give you all the help you need, and I'm sure Kyle will give you a few pointers if you ask him, too."

Jaden was still stunned. Teach a class at the Jedi Academy? The thought had never occurred to her. She had always supposed that she would be out on missions saving the galaxy.

Luke could see that Jaden was not able to make a coherent decision right now. "It would be good for both you and the students. Think about it, Jaden. But I'll need your answer before the end of today."

Jaden nodded. Master Skywalker left.

* * *

**Jaden's Quarters**

Back in her quarters, Jaden thought about Master Skywalker's request. Was she really capable of teaching Jedi apprentices? It was obviously a big task, and Jaden wanted to take it seriously.

A knock sounded at her door. "Come in," Jaden invited.

It was Kyle.

"Luke told me that Tionne will be gone for a few weeks. What are you planning to do during that time?"

Jaden eyed Kyle cautiously, wondering if he knew about Luke's proposal and was trying to subtly test her in some way. Kyle looked back at Jaden.

"What are you looking at me like that for? It's me!"

"I know. Master Skywalker didn't tell you that he talked to me already?"

"No."

"Oh." There was a pause.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Stop stalling and tell me what's going on!"

Jaden sighed. "Master Skywalker wants me to teach one of Tionne's classes."

"Oh. You can do it."

Jaden gaped at him. "Just like that? 'You can do it?'"

"Yeah. Personally, I think you'd do great."

"I'm not so sure."

"Give yourself a break, Jaden. It will be your first time teaching a class. Don't expect too much. Besides, if you want to take on an apprentice later, this is a good place to start."

Jaden thought about it. "You're right. I'll do it."

Kyle nodded. "Good. When are you going to tell Mas—er, Luke? By the Force, Jaden, now you've got me calling him Master Skywalker too!"

"Ha-ha! My nefarious plan has succeeded! Tonight at mealtime, by the way."

He shook his head. "You're a fox, Jaden."

Rosh poked his head through the door. "I'll second that." He walked inside, grinning, and sat down in a chair. "She isn't just a fox, though. She's a righteous fox."

Jaden rolled her eyes. "Do come in and make yourself at home, please, Rosh."

Kyle played along with Rosh. "Definitely righteous. You could add charming to the list."

"Guys…" Jaden pleaded, but they were just getting started.

Rosh snapped his fingers. "Of course! Righteous and charming…what else? How about pretty?"

"I think my class will be about how to deal with aggravating men," Jaden decided.

Kyle smirked. "Not just pretty. Pretty harsh." Rosh groaned.

"It'll be a girls-only class…" Jaden continued.

"Now, how can you say that, Kyle? She can be rather pleasant at times."

"You're right, Rosh. So, could you say she's pretty pleasant?" Rosh guffawed. Jaden decided to make a hasty exit.

"If you mocking men will excuse me, I have a lesson to prepare." Jaden left her room quickly to the laughter of Kyle and Rosh.

* * *

**The Jedi Academy cafeteria**

Jaden approached the head of the Academy at dinner. "Master Skywalker, I've decided to go ahead and do it."

Luke smiled. "Good. There are a couple of things I would like you to know first about the subject matter. First, the lesson has to be something that everyone can learn something from."

Jaden frowned. "Do you mean that I can't have a females-only class or a humans-only class?"

"Correct. I know that greatly limits your possibilities, but since this is your first time teaching a class, I would rather have you teaching something for everyone."

"I see. All right. That seems sensible. Anything else?"

He handed a datapad to her. "Your time slot is for one hour in the morning eight days from now. I'd like to review your lesson outline before the class, so please have it ready at least two days before the class."

Jaden smiled. "Just so you can make sure I'm not teaching Sith doctrines?"

"I strongly doubt you would do something that extreme. But something like that, yes. It's amazing how subtly false teachings can creep up on you if you're not watching."

"I can see how that could happen," Jaden agreed. "Sounds good. Um…would you have any suggestions for lessons?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Well, there's the Jedi Code. You could teach on a particular line from the Code. You're also pretty good with dual sabers. You could give a few general pointers on saber styles. Or there's the various cultures throughout the galaxy; you could teach a little bit of Huttese to the students, since Jedi often have to…deal with Huttese-speaking creatures. Do any of those sound good?"

"Sure, but I'll have to think about it, of course."

Luke dipped his head in a nod. "Of course."

* * *

Author: I'm having trouble deciding exactly what subject Jaden should teach on. Does anyone have any ideas? If so, please suggest them, but keep to the rules that Luke - er, Master Skywalker put forward. 


End file.
